vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
GUMI
GUMI is an official mascot character of Megpoid (メグッポイド) which is a singing synthesizer application software powered by Yamaha's Vocaloid2 and was published by Internet Co., Ltd. Megpoid was voiced by Megumi Nakajima and released on June 25, 2009. http://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/megpoid/index.html It comes with 3 demo VSQ files, "Happy Birthday", "be MYSELF"http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm7120667 , and "Hitori Yurari". "be MYSELF" is an original song by Nakajima and it had also, ironically, previously been covered by Meiko Sakine. The voice range is F2 - A4 and its optimum tempo is 60 - 175BPM. The design of GUMI is by the manga artist Yuuki Masami. Her name "GUMI" is probably named after Nakajima's first name. GUMI has bright green hair and wears red goggles on her head. This is a parody of both her theme color and a character which Nakajima voiced, Ranka Lee from Macross Frontier; her design is similar to Ranka Lee. http://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/megpoid/index.html Her fanmade character item is a carrot. Notable Gumi Songs メグメグ☆ファイアーエンドレスナイト(Megu Megu Fire Endless Night) Music and lyrics by Samfree *NicoVideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast Megu Megu Fire Endless Night is the personal image song of Megpoid, in which is composed by the same author who made Luka Luka Night Fever, and have the same electronic dancing style. This song is very hot and dynamic! ニンジンだいすきのうた / Ninjin Daisuki no Uta (Song of Loving Carrots) Music and lyrics by Owata-P *NicoVideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast Gumi sings about how much she loves carrots and the different ways to use them in cooking. She then phases into a reverie about how much she loves her "older brother" Gakupo Kamui. The two engage in conversation, with Gumi expressing her affection by cooking all sorts of carrot dishes, but immediately retreats when Gakupo states that although he is almost stuffed, he likes the food. Gumi then reveals her finest creation to her "brother": carrot cake. This song was responsible for carrots becoming Gumi's character item. Drive to the Moon Music by U-ji / Lyrics by U-SUKE *NicoVideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast Miracle∞Gumiracle Music and lyrics by Haro-P *NicoVideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast Miracle∞Gumiracle is not an original Gumi song. Rather, it is a cover of the song Miracle∞Hinacle, which itself is an arrange of a Touhou Project song called The Road of the Apotropaic God ~ Dark Road. The original Miracle∞Hinacle was made by the doujin circle IOSYS. In the Touhou Project games, Hina Kagamiya is a goddess who takes misfortune away from humans in order to keep them safe. In Miracle∞Hinacle, Hina tells this listener that she will keep them safe from sadness by taking away their misfortune, and assures them that even though she can't take all their sadness, they will always be happy in the end. Miracle∞Gumiracle is much the same, only with "Hina" in the song replaced with "Gumi." When it was first released, Miracle∞Gumiracle was renowned for how realistic Gumi's voice sounded in the song, closer to a real human voice than almost any Vocaloid song known at the time. References Category:Vocaloid2